


100%

by Fluffifullness



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffifullness/pseuds/Fluffifullness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're supposed to be studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100%

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at home dying of a nasty cold, so what do I do? I take the opportunity to write pointless Reigisa fluff. Naturally.

Nagisa sets his pencil down on the table in front of him loudly enough to startle Rei into glancing up at him – and then he yawns theatrically as he stretches, fingers locking behind and above the rest of his body – which incidentally stands out all the more with his t-shirt dragged up to expose part of his stomach, the thin fabric highlighting more closely the lines of his muscles –

Rei is quick to look away.

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa complains. He draws the syllables out as he speaks, and Rei can feel the blond’s eyes on him just as well as he can feel the faint heat in his own cheeks. “Don’t ignore me like that.”

“I’m not ignoring you, Nagisa-kun. I’m hoping” – he peers back up at Nagisa, adjusts his glasses to disguise the blush – “that you’ll remember our exams. We already have less than two weeks to prepare – and I believe _you_ were the one who claimed to need the extra help.”

“Nah,” Nagisa says as he collapses forward onto the table in front of Rei. “I think I’ll be fine after all, so can we do something fun today?”

Rei gives him a skeptical look. He’d been anticipating exactly this, but then – the same could be said of just about every study session they’ve ever had together. He likes to think that Nagisa benefits from them to an extent, at least, but the effect’s probably undermined by the always-inevitable interruptions wrought by none other than Nagisa himself. Knowing they’re coming rarely does Rei any good, and when it does he has to contend with a disappointed Nagisa – and, consequently, guilt. Not that he should have to feel any – because the point is, after all, to help Nagisa academically. That’s supposed to be the priority for both of them, at least in theory.

When Nagisa doesn’t immediately rush into saying something else, Rei shakes his head and offers the blond a printout. He’s circled the most important parts ahead of time, so finding a suitable example isn’t hard at all.

“If you can do this problem correctly, we can at least take a short break,” he concedes. Nagisa grins and takes the paper in both hands. He leans way over it, almost entirely hides it behind one arm as the other one works at writing. Rei watches him work for a moment – hesitantly, and definitely too much so to be genuinely ‘fine,’ but he finishes all the same and hands it eagerly back to Rei.

Rei accepts it and single-mindedly traces Nagisa’s written work through to the answer – correct. He smiles and lowers his gaze just slightly without quite looking away from the paper.

He tries to hide the little disconcerted sound that surges up from somewhere in between his stomach and his chest, but it lodges itself obstinately in the back of his throat – leaving him to redden, mouth opening and closing uselessly as he hides most of his face behind the paper. It takes him a long minute to find his voice again.

“Y-you’re certainly – you may want to be a bit more thorough about writing things down as – as you go –”

“Oh, but I was right, wasn’t I?” Nagisa tilts his head at Rei, still smiling the same way he was before – but maybe more now that he’s managed to get a stronger reaction out of Rei.

“Th-th-the answer” – he clears his throat and reaches up to fix his glasses again – “t-to the math is right, yes.”

He barely registers that Nagisa’s moved until the blond’s sitting beside him, head balanced on Rei’s upper arm and both hands twisted around the crook of his elbow.

“What about the other thing, Rei-chan?”

“Since you did understand the problem,” Rei says, voice going quiet, “I – I suppose it’s alright.”

His head feels so light he’s practically dizzy, but when Nagisa leans in he decides that the heat of embarrassment isn’t so bad, after all. Nagisa’s lips still feel warm, at least, and the little tug he gives Rei’s lower lip as he pulls away only serves to sharpen the buzz of excitement. He’s still a long way from moving past the mixed sensation of guilt and surreptitious satisfaction, but he can’t deny that he likes it either way – forbidden or not, acceptable or disgusting.

Nagisa giggles, gives Rei’s arm a tug that brings him tumbling unsteadily down into another kiss – this one more enthusiastic, all greetings over and done with. Nagisa maintains that Rei isn’t as bad a kisser as he thinks he is, so Rei tries to prove his boyfriend right – by moving his lips the way he thinks Nagisa wants him to, by holding him close and holding his breath almost accidentally.

The first to cut it short is Nagisa again, Nagisa laughing and sitting a little more upright in Rei’s arms.

“You’re still thinking too hard,” he decides, but his face isn’t much paler than Rei’s. His eyes aren’t on Rei’s, either – not entirely, because he keeps sneaking quick glances at his boyfriend’s lips before returning to meet his look of confusion just momentarily. “You don’t have to be careful with me, Rei-chan.”

“Of – of course I do! It wouldn’t be proper of me to –”

Nagisa shushes him, kisses his cheek once and then twice and then a third time – and with every one he comes closer to Rei’s lips until they’re at it again, a brief press, a flush of warmth – and they move only far enough apart to speak. Their foreheads still meet in a funny little arch, heads bowed like they’re sharing a secret – fair enough, Rei thinks. They almost are.

“When someone writes you a note like that, you shouldn’t even hesitate!” Nagisa scolds. “After all, isn’t kissing fun – especially when it’s with me, right, Rei-chan?”

“Only when it’s with you,” Rei replies distractedly. “I – I’m sorry, I don’t think I’d be able to accept a note like that from anyone else.”

Nagisa cups Rei’s cheeks in both his hands, kisses the tip of his nose. “Of course not, silly! We’re already dating!”

This is news to Rei. “When have we…?”

He recognizes Nagisa’s devilish little grin almost immediately, predicts the words even before Nagisa has a chance to say a single one of them.

“Study date!” Nagisa chirps. “Let’s go get some ice cream to top it all off, okay?”

Rei’s attention flickers momentarily to the pile of books and folders on the table beside them, but when he turns back to Nagisa, the blond is waiting to catch him in one more kiss – and that’s it, Rei thinks, that’s how he manages to lose this fight every single time.


End file.
